And now there is you
by lilmsangle
Summary: "Jasper was initiating a heated kiss, and both boys were grinding each other. I could see that they wanted to stop, but it was as if they couldent controle themselves anymore. ." Alice is the odd man out, Jasper and Edward are in love but wont admit it. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that is recognizable is not mine! I just like to mess with it. no ed/bells here
1. beware the stare of Bella

alice pov

* * *

I found her in the medow. I could tell she was cold, for one she had no clothes on, two it was foggy and 31.9*F out , and three I could see her sivering. I stayed and watched her for a few minutes, neather she nor I moved except for her shivering. I sighed, took off my jaket, walked over to her, and put it over her shloders. I almost chuckled when she jumped. She looked at me with her glowing violet eyes, and I could see every emotion in them. Suprise, Confusion, Gatatude, Happyness, but not one speack of fear. Most humans outright fear and avoid us, but she just hugged on to me like I was the only thing keeping her grounded, and I had to say it felt hevenly. I had,then, made up my mind, and i knew everyone but Carlisle would be upset. I picked her up in my arms, making sure the jaket stayed on her, and ran towards the house.  
I had run for a while to make sure I lost anyone before bringing her inside, but once I did I turned the heat up full blast and ran to my room to get her some warm clothes. Once she ws dressed I realized she had fallen asleep, and this time I chuckled. I took in her fetures, almost like I was tring to burn them into my memory. Dark, mahogany hair was cropped about mid-cheek and everything below that was but a few inches at best. Her eyes were closed but I had already seen them. They were on the light specterm of violet, almost glowing in color. She was peacefull in her dreams, she should be fearfull and restless being so close to one of us.

When I went to put her down so I could talk to my impaitent family, she whimpered and put an iron grip on my shirt. I sighed, picked her back up, and went to face my doom- I mean family. As expected they were not happy, not even Esme. Carlisle was the first to speek, "Alice, why?"

"She was cold, about to die, and it looked to me that she had no intention of geting up out of the cold and getting her clothes. It`s not like I bit her, I was just trying to help. You of all people should understand that." I did not mean to sound harsh but I had the sudden urge to protect this one. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. I wanted nothing more then to wipe that annoying smirk of his face.

"Alright, she can stay untill she wakes up. We will decide how to go from there." His voice left no room for argument. I went to my room and layed down with the brunett beauty for the rest of the night.

* * *

Bella pov.

Morning came all too soon for me, and I awoke confused. I panicked at first untill i met her eyes, and then the strangest thing happened I visibly relaxed, closed my eyes, and snuggled in closer to her. i could hear teo sets of chuckes. She was about to tell them to fuck off, when I slipped off the bed, walked down staires, and did something I should not have done. I used my powers. The black haried beauty will think me freakish now. She rushed down thinking something happened to me, but when she got down there she was met with the worst sight ever. The bronze haired one (Edward)was pinned under the short blonde haired one(Jasper), Blondie was initiating a heated kiss, and both boys were grinding each other. I could see that they wanted to stop, but it was as if they couldent controle themselves anymore. I looked over at the girl and saw her smirking, and I knew she was ok with this. I don`t know why, but she was. It felt like the world was lifted off my sholders at seeing her smirk at this. The mom,at least that what in guessing, came running down the staires and screamed when she saw what was going on. Of coures, after hearing the mom scram, the others came running down. I looked and saw amused looks on a muscles bound guy and a blonde haired girl, The mom was horrified, and the dad, again assuming here, was a mix of both.

"Sweets, whatever you`re doing, you need to stop so we can talk." There was no hidding the amusement in her voice.

"I stoped 10 minute ago. This is all them." My voice was enough to set any girls knees knocking. It had a slight austrailian accent, which I hear is hot now, enough to distort my words but not too much to be akine to gibberish. To everyones horror, and in Muscles case enjoyment, the boys froze in place with a hiss and straitened up with wet marks on their pants. I think the smirk on my face is permenent.

"Sooooo... what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Get right to the point don`t I?

"Well we, all of us, were wondering why it was you was out in that cold weather with out any clothes on?" The dad, ever the pleasent reminder of reality. The room grew quiet while they waited for me to answer. I felt my face fell in to a mask of nothingness.

"Don`t ask questions you don`t want the answer to. That story begins at the start of my life, and my story is one classified as horror. If you really want to hear then I have no problems talking, but I need no pity." My voice was cold but warm at the same time. " It was 1853, I was seven, and my dad had taken thing to far.~ "

* * *

_flashback_

I was in the bedroom with my Mom, braiding my hair, when we heard the door burst open and slam shut. I looked at Mom in horror and she told me with out words to hide under the bed. I did as I was told and scrambled under the bed.

"No matter what, you do not leave from under this bed untill your father eather leaves or falls asleep. understand?" I nodded. She straitened out.I had just gotten in my makeshift hidding place when the bedroom door imploded. There stood my purple faced Dad. Tonight was worse the the other, usually his face was red but tonight it was purple.

"So, I heard that you went and fucked my best mate, and that that bastard of a child we have is not even mine!" He slurred these words but you could hear what he was saying. "So I`m not good enough for you to fuck, but every one else is?"

"Darlin, you know there is no one else, and Isabella is yours. She has your eyes, remember?" My Mom was pleading with him. I had never heard her plead before. It left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Then prove it, bitch. Get on your knees." He was sneering by the time he finnished his words. I had never seen this side of my Dad. I watched with horror as my Mom tried to refuse and reason with my Dad but he was having none of that. "I knew it! I fucking knew it! You whore! You`ve been spreadin those legs for everyone else havent you!"

I watched as my Dad threw my Mom on the ground and held her in place by her throught. I watched as he undressed himself and Mom. I watched as he raped her over and over, and I was unable to do anything because my Mom told me not to move. Once I was certain Dad was asleep, I crawled out. The first thing I did was went to my Mom. I tried to shake her awake, but she did not move. I was old enough to know about death and I knew it had claimed my Mom. I was angry, so very angry, at my Dad. I was quiet as a mouse, years of tip-toeing around helped, as I went to the kitchen. I grabbed the largest butcher knife we had out, and walked back to my parents room. My mind was made up as I drew closer to the sleeping form of my Dad. I stood in front of him with the knife to his throght. The cold bite of the knife awokn him enough to see my cold-as-stone face. His eyes widdened and I pressed my knife to his throught more. I had to know. "Why?"

He smirked at me." Because I grew board and wanted to see if I could." That answer pushed any doubt I may of had away. I pushed my knife as hard as I could and began to slowly drag it across. I watched as a red smile like line appeared and begin to dribble red life liquid down his neck and all over his body. After I was sure nobody heard anything, I set the house on fire. I was sent to meny foster homes, and each time something happened to put me in another.

* * *

_end flashback_

"When I was seventeen, I learned I was a witch, stoped aging, and every year I go out in the woods and sit there to remember my mother." When I finnished my story, I looked up to the Mom dry sobbing on the dads sholder, blonde girlie was soothing muscles, blonde boy was starring at me in shock along with bronze, and pixie was looking at me with saddness. I sighed, I think I have over stayed my welcome. I stood up and streached. " Ummmmm... If you guys dont mind given me a ride to town that would be great."

" Do you have a place to live yet?" The Mom asked.

" No, I can get a motel for now, but I think I`ve overstayed my welcome here, I mean you guys did let me sleep here after finding me in the woods." I blushed at my word vomit. Gah! I could be stupid!

" Nonsence! you know im sure you could stay here for the time being." Ok I like her now.

"Naw, I`ll be fine. I just need a run to town if thats okay." I am seriously lacking in my people skills.

"I`ll take her Esme. I will help her get a good place to live in while I`m there." Oh thank you lord! Not only do I escape what I`m sure is to be a lecture frome the one called Esme, but I also get to spend time with the delecteble looking pixie there.

"Thank you Alice." Alice. nice, short sweet name. matches her perfectly. She smilied and nodded. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the garageand to a canary yellow porsh 911 turbo. I gawked at the car before getting in and letting the pixie drive me where she wanted.


	2. Authors note

I have a poll up now. I cant help it! I need to know what I`m going to do next. As if high school wasn`t hard enough, now I need two stories to work on. So if you`ll answer it I`ll give you a vertual cupcake. And yes, you will all learn that I have an obsession with GIR. He is amazing! I also love Foamy the squirrel. The two loves of my life saddly. One is a aliean invader robot that dresses in a green dog suit, and the other is a squirrel. Is that sad? Oh and before I forget, If you want to put in a request, I`ll try my damndest to do it. Thank you for reading this.

~ Your lady and mistress,  
Angle


End file.
